the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Slytherin Quidditch Team
The Slytherin Quidditch team is the Quidditch team for the Hogwarts Slytherin house. Each year, they compete for the Inter-House Quidditch Cup, an award presented to the Hogwarts House team that earns the most points. Unlike the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams, the Slytherin team has no qualms with cheating and unsportsmanlike conduct. It has been noted that the Slytherin team employs players of brute strength, rather then skill. An example of this is Gregory Goyle, who was given the position of Beater in his fifth year. The Slytherin team's cheers are usually very insulting, like that of Weasley is Our King. History 1976-1977 school year The Gryffindor Quidditch Team, newly captained by James Potter, won the Inter-House Tournament as they beat Slytherin by 530 points, in perhaps the most grueling game ever witnessed by Hogwarts Students in a decade. The Gryffindor team members consisted of Sirius Black, the Keeper, Arthur Browne and John Bell, Beaters, Captain James Potter, Chaser, Geoffrey Fawley and Marlene McKinnon, Chasers, and Phoebe Dawson, Seeker. Regulus Black played as Seeker for the Slytherin team but got ill just before the final match. He was replaced by his classmate Ambrose Greengrass at the last minute. 1977-1978 school year Regulus Black replaced Lucinda Talkalot as Captain, and continued to play as Seeker for the Slytherin team. They won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup in 1978. 1978-1979 school year Regulus Black started the school year both as Captain and playing Seeker for the Slytherin team, but his death over Easter 1979 left Slytherin in the lurch for the Inter-House Quidditch Cup. Evan Rosier replaced him as Quidditch Captain, and Ambrose Greengrass filled Black's position by becoming the starting Seeker. They placed second in the tournament. 1990-1991 school year According to Gryffindor Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindor was "flattened" by Slytherin. 1991-1992 school year : "He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it." : —Marcus Flint protesting Harry Potter's catch of the Snitch Marcus Flint was in his sixth year and was Slytherin Captain and a Chaser. Adrian Pucey was also a Chaser. Miles Bletchley was Keeper and Terence Higgs was Seeker. Their opening game was on a cold November's day against Gryffindor. Both Seekers spotted the Snitch, but as Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter honed in on it, he was illegally blocked by Marcus Flint. Gryffindor scored the resulting penalty. Flint was struck in the face by a Bludger. Professor Quirrell interfered with Harry's broom, trying to unseat him. Quirrell's attempt was thwarted when a small fire broke out on the stand he was occupying. After regaining control of his broom, Harry caught the Snitch by almost swallowing it. Flint protested to referee, Madam Hooch, but she judged it fair, so Slytherin were defeated 170-60. 1992-1993 school year In the beginning of the school year, Draco Malfoy's father Lucius Malfoy bought the entire Slytherin Quidditch team Nimbus 2001s. As a result of his family's generous donation, Draco replaced Terence Higgs as Seeker. Slytherin won their first match of the season against Gryffindor. During the rainy Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, the Slytherin Chasers were dominant, taking a 60-0 lead at one point. Harry Potter was relentlessly pursued by a rogue Bludger so Oliver Wood called for a time-out. However, Harry agreed to play on, telling the Weasley twins to stop flying around him so he could pursue the Snitch. When the action resumed Harry was struck on the elbow by a Bludger, which broke his right arm. Draco Malfoy spotted the Snitch, winning the match for Slytherin. Unfortunately, the Quidditch Cup was completely cancelled due to attacks on Muggle-born students before the Slytherin versus Hufflepuff match, so Slytherin did not get to play Hufflepuff. 1993-1994 school year Slytherin's captain was still Marcus Flint. His fellow Chasers were Graham Montague and Cassius Warrington. Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole were Slytherin's Beaters, Malfoy was Seeker whilst Miles Bletchley kept his place as Keeper. Lee Jordan commented that the captain "seems to be going for size rather than skill" in the lineup. The Slytherin versus Gryffindor match was re-scheduled as Flint claimed his Seeker, Malfoy, had an injured arm, so the first match was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Slytherin narrowly defeated Ravenclaw, a week after the start of term after the Christmas break. When Harry spotted the Snitch for the third time, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint walked onto the pitch, dressed as Dementors. Earlier in the year, the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was interrupted by real Dementors, despite Professor Dumbledore's claim that they would not interrupt regular Hogwarts activities during their search for Azkaban escapee Sirius Black. Harry cast a Patronus at them and then caught the Snitch, granting not only a Gryffindor victory but costing Slytherin 50 house points as a result of the Dementor prank On the first Sunday after the Easter holidays Gryffindor played Slytherin. Slytherin were leading the Championship by 200 points, meaning Gryffindor needed to win the match by 210 points to claim the Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor's Angelina Johnson scored first and Flint deliberately crashed into her, so Fred Weasley threw his Beater's bat at the back of Flint's head which smashed into his broom handle, bloodying his nose. Penalties were given to each side. Aquila Black, a new addition to the team, scored, and Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood saved. Katie Bell scored another penalty after Montague grabbed her head. Flint then scored for Slytherin. Bole hit Spinnet with his club and George Weasley elbowed him in the face, resulting in two more penalties. Oliver Wood saved again and Gryffindor scored. A goal from Katie Bell made the score 50-10. Bole and Derrick winded Wood with two Bludgers to the stomach. Johnson scored the resulting penalty, and Gryffindor moved into a 70-10 lead when Aquila Black scored. As Harry Potter chased the Snitch, Malfoy grabbed his Firebolt. Aquila then missed a penalty and Montague scored for Slytherin. After Johnson scored to make it 80-20, Malfoy plummeted towards the Snitch. Harry pursued him and took both hands off his broom to reach out and capture the Snitch, winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. Slytherin must have defeated Hufflepuff to go into the last game leading the championship by 200 points, considering they only narrowly defeated Ravenclaw. 1994-1995 school year The Quidditch Cup was cancelled this year due to the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts, much to the astonishment of many students. The announcement was made by Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at the time. 1995-1996 school year : "Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King." : —Slytherins commenting on Ron Weasley's Keeper abilities Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle replaced Derrick and Bole as the beaters on the 1995-1996 team. Slytherin lost their match against Gryffindor and narrowly lost to Hufflepuff. The outcome of Slytherin's match against Ravenclaw is unknown. Although Dolores Umbridge, via her position of High Inquisitor, decided to ban all unapproved teams, she immediately gave the Slytherin Quidditch team approval to play. Meanwhile, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had to plea with Professor Umbridge to allow the Gryffindor team to play. 1996-1997 school year : "Weasley can save anything, He never leaves a single ring, That's why Gryffindors all sing: Weasley is our King." : —Gryffindors commenting on Ron Weasley's Keeper abilities Vaisey replaced Adrian Pucey as a Chaser the 1996–1997 school year, Urquhart replaced Montague as both a Chaser and Captain. During their match against Gryffindor, Vaisey was not able to play due to a Bludger hitting his head during practise, and was replaced by substitute Chaser Thea MacIver. Malfoy ceased playing due to more important matters, though rather than outright quit the team he feigned illness in which Harper took his place as Seeker (it was implied that Malfoy even paid Harper to be the substitute). This intrigued Harry, as previously Draco suffered minor injuries yet exaggerated to ensure the entire match was postponed until the weather changes for the better. Due to his other matters at hand, Draco ceased playing Quidditch altogether for the rest of the school year, and even lost interest in knowing the results, as he never watched any of the other matchups and barely bothered to mock Harry when his rival was heading to another match. They lost against Gryffindor. The outcomes of Slytherin's matches against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are unknown. Draco's absence led to a great decrease in the team's efficiency, seemingly that nobody in Slytherin had talents that were able to make up for his. Uniforms and equipment The Slytherin Quidditch team's uniforms are green and silver, representing their house colours. The uniform was described as robes in the books, however, in the recent movies, players were shown wearing separate garments instead. For Beaters, they also carry small black clubs (similar to cricket bats) to help them ward off Bludgers during matches. The Keeper wears gloves. Safety features Generally, only protective arm-length gloves and knee-pads are used. In stormy conditions, some players wear goggles. However, the Keeper may wear shoulder-pads, chest armour and a helmet. Members of the Slytherin team Category:Hogwarts Quidditch teams